I Will Always Know What You Did Last Summer
by rodrins965
Summary: This is my version of what happens to Karla Wilson's Daughter,once she finds out what her mom had went through a few yrs back.
1. The Victims

The Victims:

The Victims:

Karla Wilson- Only known survivor of the Ben Willis murders on July the 4th Weekend in the Bahamas five years ago. Since then has had a daughter named Laila, and her husband had died in a plane crash a few years back.

Laila Wilson- Daughter of Karla Wilson is an outgoing girl who has been having these weird dreams about this hook wielding man trying to kill her.

Amy Carrows- Laila's Best Friend and roommate. Amy is always seen with Laila, if you see Laila, you will probably see Amy.

Chase Wilkins- Amy's new boyfriend, one of Carroll Highs # 1 Quarterback, whose actually Amy's exes brother.

Kira Lopez- Another one of Laila's friends, Goth, but not Emo. She usually seems quiet, but is a party animal.

Charlie Rogers- Laila's crush, he also likes her, but is scared to make a move, but he better before Keith does, because then he'd never know what ever might happen if he & Laila ever got together.

Keith Trevino- The all time Ladies man, has a crush on Laila, but not because he really likes her, but just to get into her pants.

Kiyomi Mao- The nerd of the group but has been best friends with Amy since 2nd Grade and has been friends since.

Peter Gaza- Kiyomi's boyfriend, band geek, and thinks he fits in the group when he really doesn't.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Karla Wilson was in her bed looking at a picture of her daughter Laila, when she heard a loud smash! Karla thought to herself:

"It's probably just Laila." She yelled, " Laila is that you sweetie?"

She heard no reply.

So slowly she was making her way downstairs, and there laying on the floor was a picture of Karla and her friend Julie James, who were both one summer stalked by this hook wielding psycho maniac Ben Willis and his son 5 years ago. She picked up the picture and settled it on the little shelf she had right beside the stairs. She felt something wet, so she decided to turn on the lights. When she turned on the lights she noticed a muddy footprint.

She then started thinking "This can't be happening!!"

She turned around to only see Ben Willis in his slicker. She screams and runs to the kitchen. She looks around and Ben is nowhere to be found. So she heads towards her phone, she picks up the phone and dials 911, she puts the phone to her ear, and doesn't hear a tone "Shit!" she says.

Karla makes her way upstairs when she reaches the top she sees Ben, he grabs her, and is about to stab her with his hook, when she elbows him in the stomach. She makes a run for it to her room, when all of a sudden Ben trips her with his hook and she twists her ankle, now Ben has got her on the floor with her ankle twisted, and raises his arm up, and stabs her with his hook, multiple times until she's completely dead.

Laila Wilson was on her way home from a friend's party when she saw the blue and red lights at her house, she thought to herself that isn't my house. She parked in the driveway of a neighbors house, and she was getting out of her car, she saw the police, and ambulance men, bringing a body out in a stretcher, she ran up to the ambulance men and asked "Is that my mom?

"Answer me damn it, is that my mom?"

The ambulance men didn't know how to tell her that in fact it was her mom, so they decided to let her see for herself.

Laila unzipped the bag that the body was in; when she fully opened it she couldn't believe what she was seeing. She was shocked, she saw her mother with slashes everywhere, from her head all the way to her legs.

She asked "How did this happen?" "Who did this to my mom?"

The ambulance men not knowing what to say once again told Laila to go talk to Officer Willis, that he might have some details about what happened.

Laila walked up to a police officer whose nametag read "Willis".

She tapped him on his shoulder, because his back was towards her, he turned around and said, "You must be Laila?" and Laila replied angrily "Yeah, I am."

Officer Rodriguez replied by saying "Look I'm terribly sorry about your mom, sweetie, but for right now there's no sign of any break ins, so right now we don't know what to think!"

"So what, are you saying you think my mom committed suicide?" Laila said.

"No not exactly!" As Laila was looking down at his hands she noticed that one of them was a hook, stained with blood, she saw him raise it up, and started screaming………

When all of a sudden she heard her friend Amy's voice saying "Laila wake up, wake up Laila, Laila its just a dream wake up!!"

Laila woke up in a pool of sweat, and scared to death.

It's been 5 years since her mother has died, and it has been a living hell for Laila because she has been having these weird dreams of a hook wielding man trying to kill her!

Laila thought nothing of it though; she thought it's just a bad dream!!

The next morning Amy was in the kitchen reading a magazine when Laila walked in, and asked Amy if her dad was able to get them Amy's family Getaway home in Miami.

"He called this morning and said that he won't be able to get us the getaway home on Friday, but instead he can get one our Butlers to come pick us up tonight, and we will be in Miami, by tomorrow at noon!!" Amy said

"Shut Up!" Laila said joyfully

"I'm not lying, I swear to fucking God that he said that!" Amy replied

Laila screamed with joy, thinking that she is going to have the best Spring Break ever!!


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Chapter 2

So now that everything was set, Laila started packing up what she was going to wear, when she started thinking:

_Maybe this is a bad thing for us to be doing. Maybe we shouldn't do this._

"Nah" Laila thought, as she was almost ready to go.

Meanwhile at his Mothers apartment Chase Wilkins heard a honk outside his window, while he was getting ready. He looked out and said:

"I'll be right out!"

On his way down the staircases to his door he passed by this guy in a black slicker, who had bumped into him.

"Hey watch the fuck out!" Charlie said as the guy passed him.

So he reached the car, which one of Amy's father butlers was driving, and looked inside to see everybody in there.

"Where's Kiyomi and Peter?" asked Charlie.

"They said they were gonna take their own ride, up to Miami." Laila replied.

"Well alrighty then!" Charlie replied back as they headed off to Miami.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The next morning everybody was waiting for their arrival to Amy's getaway home on the shores of Miami.

"Oh my God this is it!" said Amy

"It's beautiful" Laila replied.

Once the butler had stopped the car, everybody ran out of the car and forgot all about their things.

They entered the mansion with mouths wide open.

"They even got a bar!" said Keith

"There's more rooms then all of us here!" said Kira.

And all Laila can say was "WOW!"

After getting settled in they heard a honk, they all ran outside to see Kiyomi and Peter both arriving.

"Hey guys!" said Kiyomi

Everyone replied "Hey what's up Kiyomi?"

Once inside Kiyomi too was in awe.

"Wow, look at this place, it must be worth a million dollars!"

"Actually 50,000, but my dad got it on half-price!" Amy replied

Kiyomi thought:

_Spoiled bitch, doesn't even appreciate what she gots!!_

"So anyways, are you guys ready to PARTY?" Kira said

Everybody replied "Hell Yeah!!"

So everyone was drinking and having a good time except for Laila who for some reason was regretting coming to Miami.

_This just doesn't feel right; maybe I shouldn't have come to this damn house!_

So Laila went off to bed.

Meanwhile downstairs Peter was in his room with his laptop, messing around when he heard someone walk past his room.

"Hey, is anybody there?" he said

He went to go check it, but didn't see anything.

He heard something again

"Ok guys this isn't funny anymore!" he said

So when he turned around to head back to his room

Someone bounced on his back

Scared out of his mind, he was able to drop the person off his back, and when he looked back to see whom it was, he was surprised.

"What the hell is your problem Peter?" Kiyomi said

"I'm so sorry Kiyomi, its just you really freaked me out!" Peter said

"Freaked you out? How?" Kiyomi replied

"Well weren't you the one passing by and making noises?" Peter asked

"No? What the fuck are you talking about?" Kiyomi replied back

"Oh, never mind!" replied Peter slamming the door in Kiyomi's face.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Pissed off at being slammed in the face by a door, that was closed by her boyfriend, Kiyomi also decided to go upstairs and up to bed.

_What the hell is his problem?? Why was he so scared?? _Thought Kiyomi as she was heading down the hall.

She thought she heard some footsteps, so she turned to look, but to only see nothing.

_Ok, Kiyomi, get yourself together its probably your mind just playing tricks on you!_ She thought.

She was almost close to the stairs when she heard someone behind her again, she looked and she saw a person in a slicker.

Not knowing what to do, she decided to run upstairs where Kira was in her room.

"Help, somebody help me!" She yelled as this person was following her.

She finally was outside Kira's door, the person behind her too.

"Kira, open the door Kira!!" she said

"Kira open the fucking door please!!"

Kira in her bathroom heard Kiyomi screaming, thinking it was just a prank; she slowly was walking towards the door.

"Alright, Alright I'm coming!!" Kira said

Outside Kiyomi was scared for her life, so that when Kira opened the door she fell right on top of Kira.

"What the fuck Kiyomi?" Kira said

"There was somebody following me, it was trying to kill me!!" Kiyomi replied

"Yeah right!" Kira said.

"Then why don't you fucking look!!" said Kiyomi

Kira not scared at all decided to take a look outside her door, and didn't see anybody.

_Fucking drunken crazy bitch!!_ Kira thought.

"There's nobody here Kiyomi!!" Kira said

"Oh come on, you have to believe me right Kira?" she replied

"Look, your drunk Kiyomi, I don't know what to believe from you."

"You should get some rest!!" Kira replied.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Kiyomi finally has the nerves to leave Kira's room, and says "Bye Kira."

_Man that girl has some serious problems_. Kira thought to herself.

Meanwhile Kira decides to continue what she was gonna do before Kiyomi interrupted. She went back into the bathroom and turned on the water for her shower. She took off her shorts first, then her aqua colored panties, then went on to her shirt and bra. Kira felt so relax and calm that she closed her eyes and just felt so amazing.

Kira after finally rinsing and drying herself decides to get out and get dressed. With nothing but a towel on she hears footsteps outside her bathroom door.

"Hello?" she asked thinking it was Kiyomi or someone.

"Ok, seriously whoever the hell is out there get the fuck out!" she yelled from the other side of the door.

She heard some more footsteps then her room door slam.

_Thank God!_

She thought to herself when she heard the door slam.

She unlocked the lock from her bathroom door and walks out when she realizes a sign over her bed reading:

**YOUR ALL DEAD!**

Thinking this was a prank she decides to put her clothes on and go downstairs and ask who the hell wrote it.


End file.
